1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toothbrush organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved combination toothbrush and water deflector apparatus wherein the same utilizes a conventional toothbrush in combination with a water deflector apparatus for use in combination with a water faucet to direct a stream of water towards an individual subsequent to a bushing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has utilized toothbrushes and combinations of such brushes to enhance the convenience of their use. Typically subsequent to a toothbrush and procedure, an individual needs to flush the mouth region with fresh water for a rinsing procedure. Commonly, an appropriate receptacle is not conveniently available to effect such procedure with an individual attempting to obtain water from an associated faucet by various awkward and, at times, non-hygienic procedure. To overcome the shortcomings of such a procedure, the instant invention sets forth an organization not set forth by the prior art to provide a means of directing a stream of water towards an individual subsequent to a toothbrushing operation. Examples of the prior art may be found in U.S. patents typified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,298 to Kahn wherein a toothbrush is provided in combination with a dental floss support apparatus for a flossing operation prior to toothbrushing procedures.
The Design U.S. Pat. Nos. 221,828 to Yamada, et al., 53,453 to Lloyd, 201,350 to Taylor, and 95,777 to Peterkin set forth various toothbrushes in combination with items such as cups, spoons and the like that an individual may utilize in an attempt to convey water from an appropriate water source to an individual.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved combination toothbrush and deflector apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.